Baker Street High School
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: Teenlock AU. John Watson is the new kid at school. While he could have made friends with on of the popular kids, John decided to become friends with the social outcast Sherlock Holmes. Rated T for language and possible (probable) JohnLock in later chapters. Please review so I can know how I'm doing :)
1. The new boy at school

Chapter 1

John Watson walked into the doors of his new high school. He sighed. His mom had gotten a new job opportunity so they had to move into London. As he entered his first class, science. John looked over the students in the classroom as all the eyes looked at him. The teachers name was Mrs. Hudson. She led John to the front of the class. "Class." She began with a kind voice. "This is John Watson, he is new to the school and I know you will all treat him as nice as you would all of the other students." John noticed a boy with very short black hair who had been chatting up a dark-skinned girl when he entered the class roll his eyes. "Mr. Watson, you will sit…" Mrs. Hudson told him as she surveyed the room for a seat. "Ah. In the back of the class, behind Mr. Holmes." The boy John assumed was "Mr. Holmes" perked up at the mention of his name. He had long dark hair on blue-grey eyes and he was the only one who hadn't looked up at John when he walked in. John walked to his new seat and sat down. "Hey." He said. "I'm John." He said. The boy sitting beside him looked over at John, with a raised eyebrow. "Uh….I'm Sherlock." He said, snapping back to the lesson immediately after. "Sherlock Holmes." John confirmed to himself. The class was awkward. He and Sherlock didn't talk outside of John asking for a pencil. John had never met anyone so anti-social.

The next of Johns classes was boring. It was math and he had to sit next to the boy who had rolled his eyes at the science teacher. It turns out he only went by his last name "Anderson" as a nickname. And the girl, Sally, was his girlfriend. He was chatty, but in an annoying way, since he did no work. Finally it was lunch. John walked out with the food he bought at the caf. He looked for a place to sit. He saw Anderson gesture for John to come sit with him and Sally. But he saw a table completely empty table except for one. Sherlock Holmes. He saw a girl with reddish hair walking away, depressed. John walked over to the table and sat down. Silence fell over the tables near them. He heard whispers along the lines of "oh my god, the new kid sat down with the freak." This grabbed Sherlock attention and he looked up to see what everyone was going on about. "What the hell are you doing?" Sherlock said under his breath. "I wanted to have lunch with you, problem?' John said. Sherlock sighed and then quickly nudged his head to suggest he and John go and eat outside. John agreed and then they walked out. Now everyone had looked to see what happening. He saw Anderson and Sally snickering at them. They went to a spot in a forest right beside their school. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. John looked down at the ground while Sherlock just glared at John.

"So what do you want?" Sherlock asked. John looked at him. "I-uh wanted to sit with you because nobody else was." He explained. Sherlock sighed. "Don't try to be a "goodie-goodie". High schools attack people like that. That's why I never even tried." John chuckled. "So…who was that girl?" John asked. "Her name's Molly Hooper. She's from my second period English class. She fancies me." Sherlock explained. "Why would you send a girl with a crush on you away?" "I don't have time for crap like that, can't be bothered." John and Sherlock chatted for the rest of the lunch period. He asked Sherlock all about his family. It turned out they both had older siblings. John has a sister, Harry and Sherlock had an older brother named Mycroft. They just chatted. "I can't believe we already have a bloody science quiz next week." John said frustrated. "Yeah that is ridiculous but I am rather good at science, except astrology I always found it boring." Sherlock told him. "Well at least your good at most science, I completely fricking suck." Sherlock looked down at the ground and paused for a bit. "Well…if you want to study, you can come to my home and I can help you study." Sherlock asked. "Well umm sure, I need all the help I can get." John said, happily. Sherlock gave John his address and then they both had to go back to their next class.

When John got to the final class of the day, geography, he was happy to see that Sherlock was their too. John smiled and waved at him and Sherlock only nodded at John. He walked over to sit beside Sherlock when he found himself fall to the ground. He looked up to see the Anderson had tripped him. John simply sighed and went and took his seat. John gave him a look that said "see I was right." John rolled his eyes at Sherlock as the teacher, Mr. Lestrade walked in. He was a very young teacher, probably just out of university John suspected. In the middle of class he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock holding out a piece of paper to John. He grabbed it. It was a note. They passed notes periodically through the class, but Sherlock still wanted to pay attention. The notes went as follows: 

Just so you know don't mind Anderson. ~ SH

I don't, he just an arse, high schools are full of them. ~ JW

Understatement of the century. Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow after school. ~ SH

Our science test isn't till next week. ~ JW

I was sort of thinking you could come over just to, sort of, talk more like we did at lunch. ~SW

So you mean to, like, hang out. ~ JW

Yes, I guess. ~ SH

Sure I'll ask. My dad should have no problem with it. ~ JW

What about your mom? ~ SH

My parents are actually divorced, I'm with my dad right now. ~ JW

Ah, I understand. ~ SH

See you tomorrow. ~JW


	2. Getting to know you

John walked up to the address that Sherlock had given him. He went to the front door and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps walk towards the door followed by another set of feet run to get the door. Sherlock answered the door, looking out of breath. "Hey Sherlo-." John began. Before he could finish his greeting Sherlock pulled him into the house and dragged him upstairs. "What the hell are you doing?" John asked. "My brother was going to answer the door." Sherlock explained. "And…" John said. "My brother is…let's say invasive." His classmate explained. John rolled his eyes but he understood. He hadn't yet realized that the room he was is was Sherlocks bedroom. It was surprisingly dull. Just a simple bed, dresser and desk. It was cluttered, that's for sure. "Well I wouldn't know about noisy siblings." John snickered. "My sister wants as little to do with me as humanly possible." Sherlock chuckled. "Let's take that into account next time." John looked up at him. "Next time?" Sherlock elbowed him. John took a seat on the chair at Sherlocks desk as Sherlock sat down on his bed. "So you said you're parents were divorced, right?" Sherlock mentioned. "What happened?" John sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it." Sherlock nodded. "What was your old school like?" John smiled, while reminiscing. "It was a_ lot _smaller than this school." He told Sherlock. "Did you have a lot of friends?" Sherlock asked. "Sorta." John answered. "I was on the football team as the goalie, so I was really close with all the other people on the team." "Sounds like you've had it pretty good." Sherlock said.

The rest of the week Sherlock and John chatted at lunch. One day, while they having lunch. "Hey Sherlock." John said. Sherlock looked at him. "Yes John." He responded. "Well. Umm tomorrow, I think you should come over to my place." Sherlock smirked. "Sure." He said, before returning to his lunch. "Are you okay Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock paused. "Actually John." Sherlock mentioned. "Now that you mentioned it, I've been meaning to talk to you." John raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I've noticed that we never eat lunch in the cafeteria and you never talk to me inside school, outside of notes." Sherlock explained. "Yes…and?" John responded. "Are you embarrassed to talk to me?" Sherlock asked. John was confused. "No way!" He told Sherlock. John laughed. "You're my friend Sherlock." That's all John said. That's all John said to him. Sherlock sighed and ran off back to the school. "Sherlock!" John cried out as he ran after him. On the way to the final class of the day, Sherlock was standing in the hall by his locker. He saw John walk across the hall. "Hey John!" Sherlock called out. John was talking with some boys, from his other class Sherlock presumed. John looked over at him. Sherlock waved. John ran over to him. "Hey what's up?" John asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together." Sherlock asked. John smiled. "Of course." John responded with a smile. "You _are_ my friend." Sherlock elbowed John again as he smirked at him. The two of them walked off to geography, chatting and laughing all the way.


	3. the Watson residence

Sherlock looked around the area where John Watson lived. It was a nice neighborhood. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. John answered the door and smiled. "Hey Sherlock." He said. Sherlock said hello to his friend and walked into the house. They walked to the living room of the Watson house. John dived onto the couch. "Is everything okay?" Sherlock asked. "Just a little tired." John said. He got up into a regular sitting pose and Sherlock sat beside him.

"You went to football tryouts today didn't you?" Sherlock asked. John looked over at him. "Yeah." He answered. "I didn't know that you played football." Sherlock asked. "Goalie, yeah. I don't really show it much but I played it all throughout primary school." Sherlock nodded. John got up. "Drink?" John asked. "Just water please." Sherlock told him. John got the drinks and sat down beside Sherlock. "Do you do anything like football…you know like-"John started. "Extracurricular activities? No." Sherlock finished.

John turned the television on. "What do you want to watch?" John asked. Sherlock sighed. "I'll take that as it doesn't matter." Sherlock smiled and nodded at John as a response. He flicked through channels until he stopped on news program. "Oh, this works." Sherlock said. John sighed and rolled his eyes with a chuckle. They both heard footsteps getting closer and suddenly somebody else was in the room with them.

"Hey John, who's this?" A young girls voice said. "Oh this is Sherlock Holmes." John said. "Sherlock, this is my sister Harriet." The girl laughed. "Harry, please." She said extending her hand to Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at her and shook it. "Kay, I'm going to a party at Lillys house. See ya later." She said to John. "You have cash for a taxi right?" John asked. His sister nodded. "_I'm _the older sibling, remember?" She said, giggling at her little brother before leaving.

"Do you act like that with Harry all the time?" Sherlock asked. "Umm…I guess." Was the response he got from John. "Why do you take so much responsibility for your sister?" Sherlock asked. "Well…oh it's nothing. She's had problems in the past with…you know drinking and stuff." There was an awkward silence. "I see." Sherlock said to break the silence. John got up and went and grabbed a bag of crisps for the two of them to snack on.

When John drove Sherlock home they got back to discussing Johns football playing. "So we have a game next week." He said. "Interesting…" Sherlock said. He didn't really care about sports but John was clearly into it so he didn't mind _hearing_ about it. "So what do you think?" John asked. "Pardon?" "Do you want to come to the game?" John clarified. "Oh…" Sherlock thought about the question. "Sure, why not." He said. As far as he knew he didn't have anything to do that afternoon, he could make time for John.


End file.
